vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pennywise (Movies)
|-|Avatar= |-|Deadlights= Summary IT, better known as Pennywise, is the main villain of the IT movies and is the monster that terrorizes Derry Maine. It wakes up every 27 years to feast upon the residence while taking the shape of their worst fears. This went on for many years, until The Losers Club defeated it, both as children and as adults. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to 9-A, 9-A upon death | Unknown Name: Pennywise the Dancing Clown, IT, The Eater of Worlds Origin: IT movies Gender: Genderless, varies physically Age: Very ancient, at least hundreds of years old, varies physically Classification: Ancient malicious entity, shapeshifter, eldritch horror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Managed to talk his way to Georgie and Victoria so he can eat them. Often lures in children by charming them), Shapeshifting (Takes the shape of his victims' worst fear. He can change individual body parts, can appear as several entities, shift in size, turn into inorganic beings, fly when in bird form, mimic the voices of the shape it takes, crawl on vertical surfaces when it takes the form reminiscent of a spider, and change his age and gender), Reality Warping (Shows cases of warping reality, most notably at the ending when it seemingly created alternative versions of various places, like Bill's basement), Illusion Creation (Makes several illusions throughout both movies, such as his red balloons and a batch of fortune cookies. Changed the text on the fortunes in the fortune cookies to spell out "Guess Stanley could not cut it"), Enhanced Senses (Mostly when it takes the form of an animal, like a dog. Can smell fear), Mind Manipulation (Throughout both movies he seems to have control over the residence of Derry, such as when he decided to torment Richie, making the surrounding people sway to his singing. This ability can also be achieved through his deadlights), likely Empowerment (Gets stronger from fear and can lose power from courage or a lack of fear), Teleportation, Body Control (Can twist and bend his body in inhuman ways, changed his eye color from a bluish gray to orange, turned his head at a 180 degree turn and bent his head in an unnatural way), Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7; Didn't seem to age between the two movies or way back when the ancient tribe was around, Survived taking a pole through its head and being stabbed several times in the head with a knife and can take the form of undead creatures like a mummy), Blood Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Covered Beverly's bathroom in blood that was only visible to her and the other losers club members), Thread Manipulation (Weaponized some hair and used them to attack Beverly), possibly Clairvoyance (Seem to knew where The Losers Club were and where they will go next. Is likely how he knows The Loser's fears), Regeneration (Mid. Also healed from having a pole stabbed through his head), Telekinesis (As seen here. Also flung Beverly while she was in the alternate bathroom), Memory Manipulation (Is likely responsible for The Losers Club losing their memories of what happened when they left Derry), Animal Manipulation (When in his Paul Bunyan form, it vomited bats), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can turn into things that don't need air. Like the Paul Bunyan Statue and his Hag form), Necromancy (Used Patrick's corpse to deliver Henry his knife), Status Effect Inducement (Upon eye-contact with the deadlights, the viewer will be put into a trance and will be paralyzed), Immersion (Appeared in and jumped out of a projector. Appeared inside a painting when in the form of a creepy painting lady. Appeared inside a TV when convincing Henry to kill his father), Technology Manipulation (Made a projector go through slides by itself), Earth Manipulation (Filled the alternative version of the Loser's hang out with dirt to suffocate Ben), Invisibility (Can turn invisible making it to where he is only visible through mirrors), Elasticity (Stretched one of its limbs to impale Eddie), Natural Weaponry (Normally has really sharp teeth and claws), Corruption (Type 1; Convinced Henry to kill his father and to murder The Losers Club), BFR (Transported Ben into an alternative version of the Loser Club hide out. Transported Beverly into an alternative version of the school bathroom stall. Transported Billy into an alternative version of his childhood home), limited Fate Manipulation (Is hinted to be the reason why The Losers Club grew up to be unnaturally successful) | Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement, Avatar Creation, likely all the other abilities as before but to a higher extent. Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level (Forms such as The Leper were easily overpowered by Adult Eddie. His Georgie form is likely this level) to Small Building level (Forms such as Paul Bunyan and his Spider Form should warrant this tier due to sheer size), Small Building level (Upon its death, The Well House collapsed) | Unknown. Its effects upon eye-contact bypass conventional durability Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed (Rushed Patrick before he can react), Speed of Light attack speed (The Deadlight's influence is a light) | Unknown movement speed, Speed of Light attack speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Ripped Georgie's arm off. Also torn another child's arm off), likely higher in Paul Bunyan or Spider form | Unknown Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to Small Building Class | Unknown Durability: Varies from Below Average level to Small Building level. Regeneration and Immortality make it harder to kill | Unknown. Non-Corporeality makes it harder to kill Stamina: Superhuman. Can slaughter humans without getting tired | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range to Several Meters, at least Tens of Meters with Mind Manipulation, possibly Tens of Kilometers (Was implied to have orchestrated parts of the Losers Club's lives and their success from many states away) | Unknown, at least Several Meters with effects Intelligence: High (Manipulative and skillfully utilizes his victim's worst fears to his advantage. Is extremely ancient) Weaknesses: Bravery or a lack of fear can weaken it. Arrogant, believing that it's superior to humans and prefers to toy with them. Goes into hibernation for long periods of time, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. Belief can weaken it, such as believing that it can be harmed by silver. It must go by the rules of the form it takes, and cannot deny those said rules. Key: Manifestation in Derry | Deadlights Note: Not to be confused with the book version or the miniseries version and should be treated as different characters. Others Notable Victories: Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Freddy's profile (Speed was equal, Both in 9-A forms) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Slenderman (101 Amazing Slenderman Facts) Slenderman's profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Psychopaths Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Variable Tier Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Clowns Category:Blood Users Category:Perception Users Category:Thread Users Category:Hair Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Animal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Necromancers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Corruption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Age Users Category:Biology Users Category:Claw Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Text Users Category:Sadists Category:Spiders Category:Paralysis Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Crazy Characters